Hayastrahura
The 'Hayastrahura '(Ending of Terror) was a civil unrest that ended the dogmatic egalitarian reign (durissakyl) in Cochuka, Ubisa and Asin-Cadaro. It is the largest civil unrest in the history of any Union planet It occured pre-contact, in the 22nd century. As a result of the Hayastrahura, the strict durissakyl ''reign was ended and democratic elections were held. All three countries remained under the influence of egalitarian values, but it marks the beginning of democratic rule in Ubisa and Cochuka. The Hayastrahura effectively ended the Cochukan and Ubisan dictatures, indirectly caused the independence of Iselan and Causka, and triggered state reforms in Asin-Cadaro. Beginning in 2130, just 14 years before the Union of Nation States established contact with Harvia, the events include massive strikes, followed by enormous, nationwide demonstrations and subsequent anarchy. During the Hayastrahura, an estimated 14,000 people were killed, and hundreds of millions of citizens of both countries (the majority of the total population of egalitarian-led countries) participated in either the strikes, demonstrations or riots. The Hayastrahura was particularly heavy in the Mahuro, Naebo, Clujmadera, Umqisa, Abura, Zibinta and Zolyra. The city of Sidinodho was the site of the largest riots recorded in Harvian history, and possibly Union history. The city of Trayrazul in Ubisa was the site of the Trayrazul Massacre, in which hundreds of demonstrants were killed by riot police and the army. Course of events Background For two centuries, countries such as Cochuka and Ubisa had been led by so-called egalitarian governments, analoguous to communist dictatures on Terra. These egalitarian movements had overthrown the previous monarchies and autocratic rulers, and were initially very popular among the masses. While the first decades of egalitarian rule were marked by unrest and military campaigns, standards of living rose almost immediately, beginning in the first year of the initial revolution. Over the course of the years, the initial egalitarian dogmas were replaced by the much more dictatorial ''durissakyl reign. Martial law was common in many parts of Cochuka and Ubisa. The police and secret services of both countries were feared by the general population. The economy stagnated in the first years of the 22nd due to bad decision-making and rampant corruption. By 2228, the situation in Ubisa had worsened to such an extent that the army had imposed martial law in certain regions, in order to secure stable food production. Mal uoyisea para nosul In 2230, the city council of Zibinta instructed the local firefighter departments to evict the inhabitants of the lower class neighborhoods of Miyzil and Chassiluenrin and force them to harvest the corn off the land near Zimyn, in Choktavuel. Many firefighters had relatives in both areas of the city and refused to evict the inhabitants of the area. This act of disobedience was new to the general population. Strikes and demonstrations had been held a few times in the past, but they always ended in the incarceration of participants. While the government didn't impose terribly harsh sentences on protesting, the riot police and secret service were known for there ruthless and merciless treatment of demonstrants. The firefighters employed the phrase "Mal uoyisea chalasu, para nosul zis" (Saving people's lifes, not destroying them), which quickly caught on. Surprisingly, the local police also refused to discipline the firefighters. The secret service department of Zusylga hired several loan sharks and had them kick in the windows of several dozens of firefighters, and threatened to take their job. On the 21st of May, two firefighters shot a representative of the secret service in broad daylight. The chief of the secret service, Maynuz Vasalgu, ordered the local police to organize a crackdown on the firefighters and the inhabitants of the surrounding neighborhoods, and also evict the inhabitants of Miyzil and Chassiluenrin. The police refused, and thousands of demonstrants showed up on Madun Square in the centre of the city the next day. Many people realized the police wouldn't hold them back, and started marching towards the Chevinskuresm Towers and the parks of Luengasuenrin. At noon, 20,000 people had gathered near the biggest Chevinskuresm Tower. They all chanted "Mal uoyisea chalasu, para nosul zis" for half an hour when the riot police of neighboring Sumanci attacked. Seven protesters were killed and chaos ensued. 22nd and 23rd of May The next day, tens of thousands of people again walked the street. At around 3 o' clock, the riot police showed up again. This time, they started to encircle several pockets of protesters consisting of 200-300 people each. Near Malboryucíbu Street, youngsters started picking fights with the riot police. They broke through the cordons and allowed the encircled protesters to leave the area. Young people from Turkes, a neighborhood near the Chevinskuresm, started trashing governmental buildings and threw papers out of the window. On the 23rd of May, more than two million people gathered in the streets of Zibinta. Batlaija and Lonsda youth occupied the University of Zibinta and several governmental buildings. Events by region Lower Causka Tens of thousands of ethnic Karakas' protesters gathered in Timsoala and Tursala on the 24th of May, two major towns on the southwestern coast of Lower Causka. They looted governmental buildings and quickly overpowered riot police, killing several commanders and a local politician. On the 25th and 26th of May, hundreds of thousands of protesters (70-80% of the population) wrecked havoc in virtually every major town and village. Hundreds of governmental buildings and offices were destroyed in the process. Police fired in the masses at Miruakabangsa, killing two and injuring dozens of people. Chekesi protesters marched in the town of Nirukhabascha on the 27th of May and entered the local army base. Three commanders were promptly executed by their own men.